(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor switching circuits and more particularly to a circuit for optimizing the switching speed of a high-voltage semiconductor switching device, such as a high-voltage transistor.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of a semiconductor device, such as a transistor, in the switching mode involves a compromise between the speed of switching, the maximum voltage to be handled by the transistor and the maximum current to be passed by the transistor. In general, the higher the voltage and current handling capacity of a transistor, the lower the switching speed available from such a device.
In certain applications, such as switching-mode power supplies, there is a requirement for switching circuits which are capable of operating at high speed. Where it is desired to provide a high power output from such a supply, it will be seen that the switching circuits must be able to handle high voltages and currents as well as operate at high speeds.